


Shower Time

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's home alone and has the shower to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

"You’re tracking dirt again." Scavenger jumped at the unexpected voice and spun around. Arcee waved from her sprawled position on the couch, one of the datapads Prowl hid in his nightstand resting in her other hand. Did he even want to know how she got into the apartment?

"No I’m-" Scavenger glanced down and frowned at the dust that had followed him from the work site. He was pretty sure he had cleaned everything off when his shift was done. "Okay, yeah. I’ll clean it up after I shower." It felt good to be back on large scale projects, but he was tired and wanted to curl up and nap.

—-

His engine gave a rumbling purr at the hot solvent against his back. It wasn’t very often he could take a long shower without being interrupted by someone else telling him to hurry up, or when they decided he was too slow and joined him.

Scavenger had made sure to thoroughly clean his joints with the wire brush, cleaning out grit and dust that had clung to him. He even used that tingly oil that Prowl had put into their shower supplies.

A pleasant feeling spread through his chasis and his cooling fans kicked on in the humid room. He would have to see what this oil would do when applied to other areas.


End file.
